Memory of the Past
by kyuubi'sfoxdaughter
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki (Fem!Naurto) and Sasuke Uchiha use to be best friends. They were inseparable ever since Sasuke and Itachi saved her from being attacked by drunken civilians. So why can't Sasuke remember? The only memories left Naruko had to hold on to. A necklace with her name, a necklace with his name, and the time capsule.
1. chapter 1 (official chapter)

Me: Ahhhhhhhhh I keep adding work to myself.

Naruko: Why do you do that anyway?

Sasuke: Dobe, she obviously has too many stories going in her head that she can't keep up with it all.

Naruko: WHO YOU CALLIN A DOBE TEME?! *tackles Sasuke*

Me: Oi oi oi no fighting! *sigh*

Disclaimer: Darling if I owned Naruto there would be an episode where Naruto is stuck as Naruko and the only way to turn back would be to kiss Sasuke and Sasuke wouldn't have been stupid and joined Orochimaru and all that.

"Normal talk"

'thoughts'

"Kyuubi be talkin now pay attention!"

Enjoy~

"HOLD IT!"

Ah, life in the village of Konohagaru, it was such a sight for onlookers. Tall gates with strong ninja within protecting the civillian within filled with various types of adventure and mischief. The Hokage tower stood at the base of the Hokages face monument with the fire emblem showing proudly as the building seems to be covered in neon paints with colorful streamers and... wait a minute. That's not right!

Just then a blonde with sun kissed skin, three wisker marks on each cheek, and bright sky blue eyes with her hair held up in two pig tails wearing a black shirt with a read swirl, red shorts, and sandals zoomed down the street away from the tower holding a bag half empty with pain buckets and streamers. She had the biggest grin on her face and she even let out a woop before quickly dodging down a nearby alley. However the jounin were not that far behind. If anyone actually, cared they would find it quite amazing that a five year old was able to keep away from highly trained ninja. (A/N: Totally doesnt down grade Konoha's compitence at all noooooo that's not what I'm doing *high fives Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro*)

Unfortunatly all that was left in the blonde's wake was grumbling of adults. That didn't stop her though as she quickly hid by disguising herself as a boulder near a dumpster.

"Kuso, where did the brat go?" asked one of the jounin.

"She probably went down the other way, lets go!" the second replied before taking off. The other two followed swiftly behind.

Snickering to herself, Naruko pulled off the disguise before taking off in the other direction. It was just too easy, 'Strongest shinobi in Konoha, ha', thought Naruko as she started to make her way to Ichiraku for some well deserved ramen for a prank well done. Despite the fact she had to now travel through the part of town where most drink and gamble (Naruko: Is Tsunade there?) goes down that wasn't going to keep her from ramen. Nothing woud really. Although the buildings were worn down they still held some of the past of what use to be if you ignored the broken windows, empty sake, and cigarete butts there is a hidden aspect of beauty.

 **"Kit, why are we going down this part of town?"** growled Kyuubi in anoyance.

Despite popular belief. Kyuubi actually liked Naruko. Since he was sealed in the brat he was able to see what was going down. He was pissed that something he did caused so much pain to someone so innocent. So to see that the one he considered nakama going down such a dangerous way despite living in an area near here always set him on edge from what he's seen happen to Naruko before.

'It's just a small detour, don't worry Kyuu I'll be careful.' responded Naruko sneaking her way through the streets so that drunken civilians wouldn't be able to get after her.

But as fate would have it she wouldn't be getting away so easily. Just as she was going to make it back to the main part of town a civilian nearly knocked her to the ground. Naruko barely registered the small pain as she glared up at the civilian. He looked to be around his thirties with thinning black hair, piercing coal eyes, and a stench that reached to the high heavens of alchohol and smoke. From his tipsy stance it was quite obvious he was beyond drunk.

"Huh, oh it's just the demon brat." slurred the man glaring down at Naruko as if she was nothing but skum underneath his boot.

Naruko flinched at the insult but tried to hid her pain under a mask of sheepishness. "Heh heh, sorry I guess I wasn't watching where I was going, I better leave I think I left the oven on."

Just as she was about to dash away the man grabbed her arm roughly by the arm and slammed her back into the ground.

"I dunno wher ya think yer goin but I ain dun with u yet." he gurgled kicking her in the gut causing her to lose the oxygen in her lungs.

The pain continued through various kicks and punches. She could faintly hear Kyuubi yelling and trying to do something to help besides healing the wounds forming on her body. Then all at once the pain stopped. At first she thought it to be one of the Anbu Ojii-san sent to look after her but they weren't this gentle, or her size.

Just before the darkness took over she saw a pair of familiar dark eyes looking down at her with concern.

'Huh, the only time I see eyes like that is with Ojii-san and Iruka-sensei.' thought Naruko as the blissfulness of unconciousness took over.

Back in the world of the concious, the drunken man was stumbling away in fear of the double Uchiha glare he was recieving from a very pissed off Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke, whom was inwardly blushing at the fact he was holding a cute girl he and his brother just saved in his arms. (Sasuke: I was not inwardly blushing! Uchiha's don't blush!)

Me: And I'll stop here for now

Sasuke: Not bad so far

Me: Thank you! I don't know if it reaches David Bowie standards though heck that's like mission impossible.

Itachi: No, mission impossible is reaching John Delance standards

Me: Way to boost my confidence guys. Of course I can't compair to Dr. Wolf senpai agh I made it worse! *sulks in corner*

Naruko: Way to go you guys!

Sasuke and Itachi: She brings it on herself.

Me: *bounces back* shut up, anyway thank you to everyone who followed/faved/reviewed the pol that I barely posted and got a ton of responses. I mean seriously my email exploded. It was awesome! And you can all thank Ageha Yume for getting after me for posting a poll instead of the first chaper first for giving you this chapter :P I'm just teasing you Ageha Yume don't worry here's a cookie *gives cookie* expect updates a lot more often than I usually do because of the amount of free time I have gained and the writters blocks I got out of. Yay

TTFN~


	2. Authors note

New update coming soon! Thank you for your patience


End file.
